Hyper Tech
The Hyper Tech project is a military group created by an alternate universe Earth to defend it against hostile invaders. There are, in this sense, alternate universe Slush Fighters. History In the year 2180 AD, Earth had successfully developed the technology to master interplanetary travel and space colonization. With this, Earth was able to communicate with several planetary beings from beyond. It was during one of these talks that the Earth was warned of the Hundred Empire, an empire ruled by tyrannical beings that wanted control of more than just the three galaxies they already conquered. Due to the empire's extreme distance from Earth, the planet at first brushed off this warning. However, a decade later, proto-colony scientists returned signals to Earth that the Hundred Empire was finally heading for Earth. In response, the United Earth Federation was united in order to devise a defense against the incoming invaders. The result was the creation of the Hyper Tech project, which infused traditional military regime with combat-based space suits. While the soldiers themselves looked weak, it would be the weapons they came equipped with that would be the Hyper Tech project's defining strength. The project was originally intended to be a last-resort defense in case the Hundred Empire refused to respond to political debate, but the project was forced to be launched once the Hundred Empire opened fire at Earth. List of Members and Suits The Hyper Tech project, as a military project, has numerous amounts of notable members and suits. Each suit, while flexible to allow limb movement, is primarily controlled by thought alone. They also include a space-pilot mode that pressurizes the suit to keep the pilot intact in space combat. This list will only cover those featured in Avenging Those Who Could Not, specifically those from the Chariot. The Chariot The Chariot is a massive spaceship that was one of the first created for the Hyper Tech project. It can house thousands of soldiers and carries one of the most recognized units in the entire project, the Steel Comets. The Chariot itself is equipped with several cannons and a large ion cannon in its front to provide back-up support. Steel Comets The Steel Comets is the most recognized and powerful unit in Hyper Tech. The unit is led by Genghistick, who personally handpicks the best soldiers to be part of the unit. Among them are: Stick Jennifer, Symphonus, Oscillo, and Stick Fugo. Bian Bian is one of the higher sergeants in the Hyper Tech project. He's well known and respected for his light-hearted and respecting personality, phenomenal combat skills and strategic mind, which have only been highlighted by the suit he pilots. That suit is the Strike Lancer, which apart from stronger weaponry and faster jet thrusters, is virtually identical to an MP-Lancer. Bian was killed in action by Killer Joker. Vinny Vinny, while not part of the Steel Comets, has the potential to be with them. He has the tendency of being rowdy and competitive, but is still a competent and powerful soldier. His suit, the Diabolo, allows his hands to reach enormous size and also gives them a vice-like grip. The suit has relatively heavy armor to support Vinny's more close-ranged fighting style. Vinny bears heavy resemblance to Vincetick. Wayne Wayne is the Chariot's main mechanic. He's the one responsible for personally designing most of the Steel Comets' suits. Wayne mostly keeps to himself and prefers to listen on others' conversations than be part of them, due to the continuous amount of work he's tasked with. When called to combat, Wayne pilots the Raytracer, which is actually a blank suit that is co-piloted by his AI, Victor. Wayne is this reality's Stick Waqas. MP-Lancer The Mass Produced Lancer is the most common suit in the Hyper Tech project, designed for the standard soldier. The suit mainly comes equipped with a laser rifle, some hidden vulcans, and an auto-targeting system. While physical combat is an option for the suit, it is not an optimal strategy, as extreme movements can cause the suit to overheat. Luftblad The Luftblad is an incredibly fast and fragile suit whose primary function is reconnaissance and pre-emptive attacking. These suits have both a combat mode and a flight mode that activates when the pilot assumes an aerodynamic position. At flight mode, the suit will change into a jet-like form. In this mode, the Luftblad will become much faster and still capable of attacking, at the cost of being even weaker defensively. Because of the design of these suits, the pilots are sometimes cyborgs. More to be added... Role in Launcher Game All the suits act more as equips in the game than individual fighters. In order to be used, they must be equipped to a pre-existing fighter on the team who is compatible with the fighter. Doing so will replace the fighter and their abilities entirely with the suit's abilities. No matter what, the original fighter cannot be used while the suit is equipped. In addition, Steel Comets fighters cannot be equipped with these suits. The suits do not have upgrades, either. Lancer Abilities *Boosts equipped fighter's attack by 50% *Equipped fighter can take 2 hits before retreating *Can only be equipped to a Soldier-Type fighter *Fighter keeps their other abilities Luftblad Squad Abilities *Squad of three auto-attacking Luftblads *Input: Clicking the icon changes the Luftblad squad between combat and flight mode **Combat: Stuns all nearby enemies for low damage **Flight: Fires several guided missiles at all enemies at intervals that do low damage by themselves, but high damage combined *Limited HP for each Luftblad *Cannot be equipped by fighters who are strictly ground attackers (i.e. they can only attack from the ground, such as Stomar) More to be added... Strixie's Judgment ...really? The military of this Earth decided it would be a good idea to send soldiers in space in things that are basically space suits with guns? Couldn't they have just made a giant robot to annihilate their enemy instead? OVerall: 1/10 - You fools make no sense. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works